Affinity chromatography adsorbents containing nucleoside pyrophosphate and monosaccharides for the isolation of glycosyl transferases, lectins, and glycosubstances will be prepared and applied to the isolation of membrane-bound fucosyl transferases. The synthesis of oligosaccharides utilizing matrix-bound monosaccharides as substrates for specific glycosyl transferases will be extended to tri-and tetraoligosaccharides. Affinity adsorbents containing complex oligosaccharide ligands will be utilized for the purification of enzymes and other carbohydrate binding proteins. Monosaccharides and compounds derived from them will be prepared with C13 and N15 in specific positions. They will be utilized to explore the biosynthesis of oligosaccharides in cultured cells and, after incorporation into oligosaccharides and cell surface structures, interactions of these compounds with substances that affect cellular activities by binding at cell surfaces. Fourier transform NMR and mass spectroscopy will be utilized in these studies.